Some embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a camera module.
Recently, subminiature camera modules having high degrees of functionality have been adopted for use in mobile communications terminals such as tablet personal computers and notebook or laptop computers, as well as in portable phones such as smartphones.
As mobile communications terminals are miniaturized, image quality may be degraded since an influence of hand shake at the time of capturing images may be significant. Therefore, in order to obtain vivid image quality, a technology for compensating for hand shake has been required.
For example, at the time of capturing images, when hand shake occurs, an actuator for optical image stabilization (OIS) to which OIS technology is applied may be used so as to compensate for hand shake.
The actuator for OIS may move a lens module in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis direction. To this end, a suspension wire supporting the lens module is used.
However, the suspension wire used in the actuator for OIS is vulnerable to external impacts, or the like, such that there is a risk that the suspension wire may be deformed during OIS operations, and thus, driving displacement may be generated. Therefore, it may be difficult to secure product reliability.
In addition, a large amount of power may be consumed by the actuator for OIS.